Palmer, P. R.; Stark, B. H.; Joyce, J. C.; “Noninvasive measurement of chip currents in IGBT modules,” Power Electronics Specialists Conference, 1997. PESO '97 Record., 28th Annual IEEE, vol. 1, no., pp. 166-171 discloses a method to measure currents in an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor). The method uses an external miniature probe consisting of two coils of ten windings each, wound onto a plastic former. The miniature probe is positioned in an IGBT module with multiple IGBTs, with one probe per IGBT to measure the current into the respective IGBT.
However, a disadvantage of the known method is that the probe is not suitable to measure currents inside multi-layered integrated circuits.